


Миг длиною в жизнь.

by olyamyod



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Cancer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olyamyod/pseuds/olyamyod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мы были вместе дольше, чем отдельно друг от друга. Я не умею жить иначе. Я не могу смириться с тем, что скоро ты станешь лишь призраком. Неприкасаемым. И останутся лишь следы – твои следы в прошлом моей жизни. Но всё-таки какая это замечательная жизнь...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Миг длиною в жизнь.

_Judy Bridgewater – Never let me go_

 

      – Открой, пожалуйста, окно.

      – Хорошо.

      Вечерний воздух ворвался в комнату, лёгким ветром играя с белыми полупрозрачным шторами. Я попытался как-то их раздвинуть, но скоро понял, что это бессмысленное занятие. Подошёл к кровати, сел на стул рядом с ней и тихо взял Венди за руку. Она была такой бледной. В тусклом свете ночника это было ещё не так заметно, но я знал, что, когда выключу его и останется лишь лунный свет, Венди будет казаться мне невыносимо бледной. И у меня снова возникнет ощущение, словно она медленно исчезает с каждым новым днём всё больше и больше. Какой-то невидимый отсчёт времени каждый день забирает её у меня по частице и, когда он закончится, она совсем исчезнет. Напоминание о неизбежном.

      Венди улыбнулась и слабо сжала мою руку.

      – Так намного лучше. Я люблю, когда его оставляют открытым. – Её голос был совсем хриплым, но я всё равно слышал в нём ту уверенность, которая всегда была присуща Венди Тестабургер. – Раньше мы в это время любили гулять. Помнишь, как мы тайком вылезали из домов через окна... Ты как-то пришёл ко мне ночью, а я на тебя накричала, когда ты лез на второй этаж и чуть не упал. А потом сама же выскальзывала с тобой.

      – Мы так боялись, что твои родители засекут нас. До сих пор помню, как чуть ли не целый час сидел в шкафу и ждал, пока они уснут.

      Венди слабо тихо посмеялась. Я всегда любил её смех. Он был звонким, мог заразить любого, заставлял меня улыбаться и смеяться даже над самим собой. Сейчас я мог слышать только отголоски того прежнего смеха. Он не перестал быть искренним и всё ещё вызывал ответную улыбку, но если тот смех можно было сравнить с горящим пламенем, то этот напоминал угольки после него – всё ещё оранжево-красные, яркие, желающие вновь разгореться, но уже не способные сделать это.

      – Ну а чего ты хотел после того, как чуть не перевернул тумбочку, пока залезал. – Она улыбалась и мне казалось, что если бы я заглянул сейчас в её глаза, то оказался бы там – в том вечере, когда всё это случилось. Она словно видела его снова и он отражался в её глазах. Там было всё: я, неловко влезающий в комнату, тихое хихиканье Венди, резкий хлопок от тумбочки и упавших с её верха вещей, внезапная тишина, лёгкая паника, проверка её отца на наличие спящей дочери и моё сидение в шкафу во время этой проверки и следующих минут тридцати или сорока.

      Их было много – моментов, в которых я хотел бы побывать снова.

      – Ты помнишь наше первое свидание? – Внезапно спросил я сквозь туман нахлынувших воспоминаний.

      – Когда ты повёл меня к пруду через лес? – Тон Венди был игривым, она явно любила это воспоминание. Она поёжилась, пытаясь поудобнее устроиться в своём полусидячем положении.

      – Я думал, это был тот раз, когда я позвал тебя в тот ресторан, где были только итальянские блюда. – Неуверенно ответил я, пока поправлял подушку за её спиной.

      – Разве? А мне казалось, что тот пруд...

      – Или нашим первым свиданием был тот поход в кино в пятом классе?

      – Нет, точно не это! – Она уверенно помотала головой из стороны в сторону.

      Венди сложила руки на груди, хотя скоро опустила их на одеяло, натянутое до живота. Она чуть нахмурила брови, сосредоточившись на воспоминаниях, пролетавших в её голове. Мне было интересно представить это – то, как она думает, как это выглядит внутри. Океан плывущих картинок прошлого, в который она погружается, или, может, лишь зачерпывает рукой то, что нужно, не обращая внимание на всё остальное, но помня, что оно есть? Или множество мыслей, собравшихся в стаю, каждая из которых быстро проходит через какой-то фильтр и приближает Венди к той, которую она посчитает подходящей?

      Вдруг она улыбнулась и посмотрела на меня своими бесконечно большими глазами с такой добротой, с такой нежностью, что я невольно почувствовал, как воздух застрял где-то в горле от трепета. Её глаза – две тёмные вселенные, в которых бесконечно много света, стоит лишь заглянуть поглубже или просто присмотреться. Они притягивают, засасывают и ты сам не успеваешь опомниться, как уже попался. И тебе не хочется возвращаться. Мало кто знал об этом – мире Венди, но когда-то я попробовал – пригляделся, и до сих пор я захвачен этим миром.

      – Знаешь, у нас так много их было. Свиданий. И просто встреч. Мы были вместе дольше, чем отдельно друг от друга. Уже и не важно, какое свидание было первым. Мы можем уже и не вспомнить. Главное, что все они были. И все те прогулки, ночные вылазки... Все наши моменты. – Она говорила спокойно, тихо, будто готова была перейти на шёпот. И голос её не казался таким хриплым – так, просто с хрипотцой, каким мог бы быть всегда.

      Закрыть бы глаза да представить...

      Я обнял её. Аккуратно, но сильно, сохраняя некий баланс уже по привычке.

      Не уходи. Не покидай меня. Не оставляй меня здесь теперь одного. Мы были вместе дольше, чем порознь, ты сама только что сказала. Я не умею жить иначе. Как я буду жить в мире, где нет тебя? Не уходи.

      Это был шёпот моих объятий. Отчаянная мольба, которую произнесли мои руки, пока голос молчал.

      Я так хотел, чтобы она услышала, но одновременно это было одним из самых моих сильных нежеланий. Я не мог просить чего-то подобного. Потому что я и так знал, что она и так мечтала исполнить моё желание и остаться.

 

***

 

      Я убедился в том, что ей было удобно лежать и выключил ночник. Медленно наклонился и поцеловал её немного шершавые губы - совсем лёгкое касание. Потом так же поцеловал её в лоб.

      – Спокойной ночи, – она прошептала это с еле заметной улыбкой, которую я не мог разглядеть, но просто знал, что она есть.

      – Спокойной ночи. – Также тихо, и уже на выходе: – Я приду завтра.

      Я всегда приходил.

 

***

 

      У неё обнаружили рак груди в возрасте двадцати семи лет.

      Когда-то мы были глупыми детьми и смеялись над шутками про эту болезнь. Теперь же она собиралась забрать одного из самых дорогих мне людей.

      Я был зол. Я был в отчаянии. Я не хотел смиряться. Как с этим вообще можно смириться?

      Она так боролась. Ещё тогда. И словами, и кулаками. И что теперь?

      Я не хотел смиряться с тем, что скоро Венди станет лишь призраком из моей жизни. Что всё, что у нас останется – это воспоминания её следов, которые она успела оставить в прошлом. Я не мог поверить, что больше не буду чувствовать её прикосновений, а буду лишь помнить их, и каждый раз думать, так ли именно это чувствовалось. Так ли выглядели её глаза, её лицо, её руки, ноги, всё тело – всё, что я видел своими глазами, то настоящее, что не может уловить фотография, сделанная даже лучшим из мастеров этого дела. Так ли она ходила. Так ли она смеялась...

 

***

 

      Иногда её навещали наши друзья.

      Первый раз Бэбэ плакала в коридоре, утешаемая Рэд, потом она утёрла слёзы и в палате уже пыталась шутить, заставить Венди смеяться. Она смеялась вместе с ней. Рэд была более тихой, хотя тоже помогала Бэбэ и улыбалась. Они потом ещё нередко приходили.

      Кайл сначала утешал меня. Затем рассказывал Венди всякие истории, сидя у постели. Он тихонько смеялась и иногда задавала вопросы.

      Когда пришёл Кенни, прежде чем войти в палату... он долго смотрел мне в глаза, как будто он всё понимал. Он смотрел, а я уже почему-то знал, что этот человек и правда понимал всё; что он это уже видел. Было в его взгляде что-то необъяснимое. Бесконечное. Бездонное. И глубочайшее раскаяние, словно он был виноват в том, что Венди заболела; словно жалел, что не заболел сам. Потом он зашёл и сел у постели Венди. Он говорил с ней о чём-то совсем тихо. Он не пытался шутить. Я стоял у самой двери и не слышал их, но видел, что атмосфера была совсем другой по сравнению с той, что создавали другие визитёры. Один раз мне только показалось, что я услышал, что он извинился за что-то. Я не спрашивал его потом об этом. После его визита Венди была задумчива и молчалива, но когда она со мной заговорила, мне показалось, что она почувствовала себя намного легче благодаря их разговору. Во время следующих своих визитов Маккормик уже шутил и всячески развлекал её.

      Картман тоже приходил. Внезапно тихий. В его глазах был страх. Он никогда не думал, что такое может произойти. Не с его друзьями.

      – Ты же знаешь, что я никогда ничего такого не желал. – Сказал он тихо, опустив голову на руки. Это было уже после того, как он извинился за все те разговоры, все те шутки детства.

      – Я знаю, Картман. Всё в порядке. – Она ответила ему спокойно. После этого они оба минуту молчали, а потом её губы вдруг растянулись в улыбке и она сказала: – А всё-таки здорово я тогда тебя отделала.

      Он поднял голову, молча посмотрел на неё, а затем улыбнулся.

      – Я был не в форме.

      – Да брось! – Она закатила глаза. – Кости в драке не мешают!

      Какое-то время они перекидывались шутками и я был благодарен тому, как изменилась атмосфера после этого.

      Много людей ещё приходило. И Токен, и Крэйг, и даже Клайд с Твиком и Кевином. Милли, Хайди, Лола. И остальные тоже. Джимми даже как-то звонил и рассказывал новые шутки.

 

***

 

      – Ты помнишь свой пятнадцатый день рождения? – Я опять боролся со шторами, на этот раз пытаясь впустить дневной свет.

      – Это когда дядя Джимбо пролил на себя сироп и потом думал, что за ним по лесу будут ходить все животные?

      – Да, а после этого мы с тобой решили, что хотим отпраздновать вдвоём и сбежали прямо с праздника.

      – Нет, Стэн, это не мы решили, это ты меня подбил на это. Соблазнил своими идеями! – Она сидела в кровати с усмешкой на лице и тыкала в меня пальцем.

      – Эй, но ты же тоже хотела!

      – Да, но... В любом случае, это было уже под конец и все были уже в не самом трезвом состоянии. Так что нам просто повезло, что никто не заметил. – Венди вздохнула и положила голову на подошку.

      – Хочешь отдохнуть? – Я подошёл, чтобы поправить одеяло. Уже по привычке. Сначала Венди все эти новые привычки не нравились, она не хотела, чтобы я нервничал, но она не могла ничего с этим поделать и уже давно перестала говорить мне что-либо по этому поводу.

      – Да, немного устала. И тебе ещё нужно доделать работу, которую ты взял на дом. Не беспокойся, я пока посплю. – Она закрыла глаза и тихо выдохнула. – До вечера.

      – До вечера.

      Уже выходя из палаты, я услышал, как она пробормотала в подушку:

      – Стэн. Я была правда счастлива, когда мы сбежали тогда.

 

***

 

      Венди больше не могла садиться в кровати. Она была слишком слаба, чтобы сесть самостоятельно. Ей было сложно делать многие телодвижения. Я начал замечать этот её взгляд иногда – тихую мольбу, появлявшуюся каждый раз, когда она скучала по жизни особенно сильно.

      Иногда я помогал ей садиться, чтобы она облокачивалась на спинку кровати. Но и в таком положении оставаться долго она не могла.

      Мы с Кайлом передвинули её кровать к окну. Венди оживилась и потом весь оставшийся день говорила со мной и Кайлом о разной чепухе. К вечеру она так устала, что и сама не заметила, как уснула.

 

***

 

      Она похудела ещё больше и стала ещё бледнее. Я каждый раз боялся, что Венди превратится в призрака, когда я приду в следующий раз.

      Иногда болеутоляющие не действовали, и я видел, как она мучилась. Венди пыталась улыбаться мне в то время, когда её глаза слезились. Не знаю, становилось мне от этого хуже или лучше, но я в любом случае оставался с ней. Всегда приходил.

      Она спала меньше и ценила каждую минуту сна.

      Венди уже почти не смеялась. Её смех стал беззвучным, похожим на быстрое дыхание.

 

***

 

      – Я позвал тебя на свидание в ресторан, и ты пришла в длинном платье и на каблуках. А я стоял, как неудачник, в старых джинсах и футболке с пандой, кое-как прикрытой пиджаком.

      – Ты выглядел неплохо. – Она ответила совсем тихо, но с такой улыбкой, будто пыталась сдержать смех.

      – А ты выглядела слишком шикарно для второсортного ресторанчика в центре Денвера.

      – Что поделать, я такая.

      – Да, – я улыбнулся, мысленно вспоминая Венди во всех её образах. – А когда ты была парнем, и мы решили сходить в кино? Даже тогда ты выглядела круто. В тех штанах и с той жилеткой. И я снова в дурацких джинсах и странной кофте. – На этом моменте я прервался, заметив, что Венди начала смеяться. – Но тогда я правда старался! И ты стояла там, улыбающаяся во весь рот, и на тебя даже заглядывались какие-то девушки, а потом подошёл я.

      – Я тогда была всё ещё очень рада. – Она начала говорить сквозь свой беззвучный смех, – Ты не обратил внимание, то есть никак не отреагировал... не пытался меня переубедить и всё такое. И я была правда рада.

      – Я уже говорил тогда, что остался бы, всё равно, парень ты или девушка.

      – И я была рада! – Сказала Венди полушёпотом на выдохе. – Какая всё-таки интересная и замечательная жизнь.

 

***

 

      – Какая жизнь, какая жизнь... – прошептала Венди, глядя в потолок и тяжело дыша. Затем её взгляд переместился на меня, и она попробовала улыбнуться. Ей удалось, хоть и слабо и еле заметно.

      – Замечательная, – ответил я, чуть сжав её ладонь в своих. Она казалась мне невесомой и я не мог позволить себе её отпустить.

      – Да... Это красивая ночь, Стэн. – Она посмотрела в сторону окна, затем снова на меня. В её глазах я видел прощание. Всего мгновение, но оно было.

      Потом она нахмурилась и я понял, что ей снова больно, но сейчас уже никто не мог помочь. Врач стоял в коридоре рядом с дверью, хотя толку от него уже не было, потому я забыл о его существовании, оставшись в этой комнате лишь с Венди. Она таяла, уходила от меня, а я продолжал сжимать руку, прогоняя мысли о ещё хотя бы одном дне, ибо знал, что уже потратил лимит таких просьб. Просил у самого себя или у неё.

      В следующий раз, когда Венди посмотрела на меня, в её взгляде читалось лёгкое удивление, а потом он стал казаться мутным. Тогда я понял, что больше она меня не узнавала. Врач предупреждал меня об этом. Но Венди не пыталась ничего сказать или хоть как-то вырвать руку.

      В свой последний вдох она вдруг крепко сжала мою руку. Вложила всю свою силу. И после этого расслабилась, тихо выдыхая. Я ещё сжимал её руку несколько раз, пытаясь вызвать какую-то реакцию, но понимал, что это было уже бесполезно.

      Какое-то время я сидел и не двигался. Всё вокруг меня застыло. Я продолжал держать её руку в своих.

      Я не знал, сколько времени прошло. Когда я взглянул на её бледное лицо, я сразу вспомнил, какой она всегда была. Я обещал когда-то, что запомню её. Обещал ей и себе, что она будет в моей памяти той девушкой со звонким смехом, длинными чёрными волосами, ясными карими глазами, острым языком и ни с кем несравнимым умом. Я посмотрел на неё и увидел всё это. Поверх бледного лица с закрытыми глазами.

      Я встал и осторожно наклонился. Коснулся губами лба и прошептал в последний раз:

      – Спокойной ночи, Венди.

 

***

 

      Мне было больше некуда приходить.

      И я жил, храня её в себе. Я жил дальше.

      И всё-таки. Такая короткая жизнь. Она пролетела так быстро. Как миг. Да, это был всего лишь миг. Миг длиною в жизнь.


End file.
